I'm In Trouble
by roseleake24
Summary: Miles is a supposed bad boy. Will a good girl like Maya Matlin change him or will his past come back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Back to writing fan fiction for the first time in forever so I am veryexcited. I think Maya and Miles should date and be perfect and I ship them so hard. When you read this id love reviews and comments and any other fan fiction ideas cause im itching to write so here is chapter one of I'm In Trouble. I also switch between Winston and Chewy a lot so you guys aren't confused

Chapter 1

"She's beautiful Chewy." Miles said. "Aww is some girl going to make Miles Hollingsworth III soft?" Winston asked laughing. Miles thought about it. Maya was beautiful and she was so sweet. Sweet as candy. Miles changed his thinking real quick. He liked her but didn't want Chewy to see that a girl was changing him.

"Maya Matlin is not going to make me soft. No way." Miles stated.

Miles flashed a smile as he walked into The Dot.

Then Maya walked in with Tristan. Maya smiled at Miles as she walked by. Tristan rolled his eyes. He picked a table far away so he and Maya could talk. "So what was that smile to ?" Tristan asked as he slid his sunglasses down to look at Maya. "He's different." Maya Stated. "You met him backstage at a concert. Hes enrolled at Degrassi and oh yeah he was smoking!' Tristan almost screamed. Maya rolled her eyes as she sipped her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to think of the new boy Miles. He was cute and mysterious and she liked that.

"Miles, she smiled at you."Winston said. Miles couldn't stop grinning after that comment. "Hm I don't know if I like this new Miles." Winston said giving Miles a look. "I'm not changing. She's just Maya." Miles said.

Later that day, Miles was walking around the park near The Dot just thinking. _"I'm not going to let some girl change me. I am Miles Hollingsworth." _ Miles thought to himself. Miles got angry with himself. He hated change. Miles kicked a rock and it almost hit a girl. The girl turned around. "Hey…Miles?" Maya asked. Miles was shocked. He almost hit Maya. It could've hurt her or worse. "Maya I'm so sorry. I was just upset and needed to cool off." Miles said. He bit his lip. A weird thing he did while he was nervous. For some reason no matter how hard he tried Miles acted like this whole new guy. Especially around Maya. He didn't know how to feel about it.

"It's fine it didn't hit me You are one lucky man." Maya smiled. "Now what's wrong?"

Miles sat on a bench nearby. He put his head in his hands and just sat there. Maya put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort hi. Miles felt her touch and loved it. It was so raw and different to him. Yeah he had "other girlfriends" but Maya wasn't like any of them. Miles sat up. "Chewy thinks just because I like a girl my whole personality changes." He told her. Maya looked at him. "Well maybe that's a good thing. Not saying you're bad in all but change isn't always bad." Maya said. Apparently Maya didn't get it. Miles felt his anger building.

"You don't know me." Miles stated. Maya was taken aback by that comment. By then Maya took her hand off of his shoulder. In all reality Miles seemed so fragile and whatever girl he likes is actually getting to him. "Miles, its okay. You can talking to me. Maya tried reassuring him. Miles looked into Maya's eyes. They were so blue and so beautiful. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Miles said all of a sudden. Miles got up and walked away with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Miles!" Maya yelled after him. She didn't want to go after him and make it worse. She was now worried about a guy that she known for a month and doesn't have a great reputation. Maya sat there awhile and just wondered what she was going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't supposed to put another chapter up till next week or so because I was rewriting and having many ideas but I couldn't figure that out so yeah. I'm also bored out of mind and I'm procrastinating my summer homework for school to the extreme. I'd love more reviews and your opinions on my story or any ideas so please leave me. Also thanks for all the support!

Chapter 2:

"Miles?" Winston asked.

He saw his best friend sitting there with four bottles of alcohol. Winston sighed as he picked them up and threw them away before Miles father found them. He knew they were from last night because Miles was drunk texting him. "What?" said a very hung over Miles "Dude your dad is going to kick your ass man." Winston warned him. "I don't care. Maya is going to see how much of a loser I am anyways." Miles said sitting there.

"MILES!" His father screamed. That sound still scared Chewy even after all these years. Miles looked up and saw his father flaming with anger. He obviously found Miles drinking before Chewy did. "Chewy excuse me and my son for a moment." Miles's dad told Chewy. Chewy nodded in agreement. Why fight with the man who scares the crap out of him?

His dad grabbed Miles and took him into a room. "What's your problem? You're what? Fifteen and throwing your life away. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He screamed at his son. Miles was used to this. This happened a couple times a week. Miles for once had nothing to say to his father. He walked out of the room and stood next to Chewy. Chewy was kind of confused. Miles had no mark on him.

"What to do next?" Miles proclaimed. "You okay?" Winston asked. "Never better. My father is just what I needed. What should we do next?" Miles asked fixing his hair. Chewy was confused. First Miles was ready to break down in front of him and now this? He seemed back to his old self trying to start trouble or get into it. "Miles? What about Maya?" Winston asked. "Oh, I'll show Miss Matlin who she's really talking to." Miles said lighting one of his dad's cigarettes.

Later, Maya found Winston in the halls. "Winston!" Maya called out. Winston was kind of freaked out. Someone actually knew who he was other than Miles. He thought he was so invisible.

"You are Maya Matlin right?" Winston asked the blonde. "The one and only. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Maya asked. "Sure." Winston agreed. "Do you know what's up with Miles? " Maya asked concerned.

Winston didn't know whether to be honest or just tell Maya the truth. "He's just being Miles. He's being himself. I would've noticed a change if there was one. Sorry." Winston told her. Maya sighed as Winston walked away. She has been worried about Miles ever since the Park. He was all she could think about. Winston texted Miles: _Your girl asked about you. I told her you were just being you…Chewy._

Miles read the text and threw the empty bottle he just consumed. Of course, it broke. He'd be paying for that later. He had skipped school to drink. Another one of his fabulous ideas. "Miles not again." His father scolded. "No father! Leave me the hell alone. You never asked me if I wanted your opinion!" He screamed at him. His father slapped him across the face. Miles took it and walked away. Miles wanted to call Maya. She would know how to make him feel better. He rubbed his face to make sure it was okay. Miles felt a welt and sighed. Part of him wanted Maya while the other part of him didn't want her to feel sorry for him. Miles drifted to sleep hoping the next day would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for all the love and support on my story! This has actually been one of my favorite stories that I have written. There are only three more chapters in this story. Ha I know it's short but more ideas for stories would be appreciated! Also id love more opinions on this pretty please okay enough talking here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3:

Two days later, Miles was back at school. He wasn't happy but he wanted to get away from his dad. Maya ran down the hallway to catch up to Miles after spotting him. Miles has been ignoring her all morning and last night. He woke up with her number dialed and five text messages.

"Miles! Miles I need to talk to you." Maya shouted.

"Maya." Miles said stopping. He turned around and looked at her. "Just stop what you're doing please." He told her before walking away. Maya followed him. "Please?" Maya begged. Miles stopped and walked up to her. "I'm not good." Miles said with the straightest face. He walked away with his hands in his pockets. He almost said for her but what good would that be.

"So I saw you talking to Miles." Tristan said catching up to Maya. He was also very curious. He didn't want his best friend getting hurt again. Maya looked at Miles who was now talking to Chewy. He looked at her back and then went back into her conversation. "You really like him don't you?" Tristan asked looking at Maya. "I don't know. I mean I like him. It's just the guy I talked to at the park isn't him." Maya said. "Oh M! It's okay." Tristan said hugging her.

Winston grabbed Miles's arm. "You are just going to give up like that seriously? You like her and she makes you happy. Why not go for it?" Chewy telling his best friend. "I told her I'm not good. Winston. I'm trouble I like trouble and her and those don't mix." Miles said.

Winston wanted to slap him. He has seen a whole another person in Miles. "You do have good in you Hello! You wouldn't have told her that you weren't good. You would've used her to your enjoyment." Winston said. Miles saw Maya hugging Tristan. "I just can't. " Miles told him. Chewy saw his face and just dropped it. He felt really bad for Miles and he didn't know how to help him right now.

Walking home from school was hard. Chewy left early and his dad was camping. Miles pulled out his phone and saw a picture of Maya and smiled. Miles honestly missed talking to her. She was so cool and nice and such a sweetheart. Maya's eyes were the color of the ocean. "_I just need time."_ Miles thought to himself.

Oddly, Maya and Tristan were behind Miles when they were walking in the park. Maya wanted to talk to him but she didn't want to get hurt. "I just don't want to get hurt Tris." Maya told him. "I know you don't, I told you about ." Tristan said. "He says that but that's not who I see. He's kind of like….." Maya couldn't finish the sentence. "Maya! He never smoked week, led you on and did all of that." Tristan almost yelled. He didn't get why Maya was comparing Miles to Cam.

Maya just thought for a moment. She never thought she would meet someone like Cam. "It's just the way they open up is so similar." Maya said. "Okay Maya. Just be careful I have a feeling he's not who he says he is." Tristan warned. "Cam's been gone ten months okay. I can move on and be happy. That's what he would want!" Maya almost screamed.

Maya still hated talking about Cam. All Maya wanted to be happy and she feels like Miles can give that to her. She honestly thought she would have Tristan's support. After an awkward silence for a minute, Tristan finally said something. "What if Cam was alive?" Tristan asked Maya. "But he's not!" Maya screamed. Maya felt tears coming on and she just wanted to leave and go somewhere far away for awhile. Miles heard that and he wondered what was going on. Maya was so strong. Well she seemed like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is the last chapter im gonna be uploading for awhile due to the fact im getting my wisdom teeth out Wednesday. But after chapter there are two more chapter and I have more news that I will share later Thanks for all the love and support it means a lot so yeah read review share all that wonderful stuff. Also sorry with how short this is. I'm really babysitting and a lot of stuff has been going on but enjoy.

Chapter 4:

Maya was sitting in the park. She needed to get her head straight. She couldn't believe that Tris brought Cam up. Maya sat on a bench and she had her head down and cried for a little.

"Maya?" A voice called. "Tris, Go away." Maya said not looking. Miles sat next to Maya. It turns out, they were sitting on same bench they were sitting on two weeks ago. "You're sitting in the same bench we sat two weeks ago." Miles informed her. "Miles, what are you doing here." Maya asked. She sat up and looked at him. "I'm not a stalker but I heard you and Tris going at it and for some reason I knew you'd be here." Miles said. Maya wiped her eyes and tried to look decent. "You should go. I don't want to talk especially about what you heard." Maya stated.

Miles took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Maya, it's okay. You don't need to be strong all the time."Miles told her. Maya just sat there. She didn't want to move. She was content and actually surprised Miles was here. "Miles, can I ask you something?" Maya asked. Neither let go of each other's hand. "Sure anything." Miles said. "Why are you here exactly?" She asked. Miles thought about it. He didn't want to seem like some weirdo stalker which he wasn't. "I wanted to see of you were okay. I was worried about you." Miles said.

Maya smiled. She wondered why he told her the stuff before but she was really glad he was here now. "I got Maya to smile how cute." Miles said poking her now red cheek. "Miles! Stop." Maya said while laughing.

They ended up having a tickle fight with Miles landing on the grass. "I am now on the grass. Thanks Matlin." Miles said sarcastically. "Oh fine ill come lay next to you." Maya said. They laid next to each other side by side. Not much space between them. They interlocked their fingers with Miles still comforting her.

"I'm really glad I met you this year." Miles admitted. "Everything has been kinda rough."

Maya blushed. She realized how much she liked him at that moment. "I'm glad I met you too." Maya said. They looked into each other's eyes and the moment was perfect. All of a sudden Maya's cell phone rang. "Hello...Yeah….What…Okay sure I'm on my way." Maya said hanging up. She sighed and looked at Miles. "You have to go." Miles stated. Maya got up and helped Miles up. She still held his hand.

"I'm sorry Miles. I really am. Thanks for tonight you really helped when I needed someone." Maya said smiling. Miles couldn't help but smile. He wanted to kiss her but he wanted it to be the perfect moment. "Bye Maya. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Miles said. Maya waved at him as she walked home. Miles sat there smiling at the fact he spent time with the girl he liked until he looked at the clock. He started to run home. He was really late and he was about to get into a lot of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. Ive had wisdom teeth surgery and family problems that I don't even want to deal with. Ive also been procrastinating badly very badly on my summer homework and I start school in two weeks hahaha anyways here is chapter five. Two more chapters! But I will post more matlingsworth because my friends told me too and I have more story ideas!

Chapter 5:

"MILES! What the hell are you doing home so late?!" His father screamed. "Father listen…" Miles was cut off. By the end of that Miles had a black eye and a bloody nose. Of course, his dad wouldn't listen to him. Typical dad. Miles was having a great night until that.

Miles tried to avoid everyone the next morning but Chewy. Chewy knew Miles better than anyone else. He grabbed Chewy by the arm and led him into an abandon classroom.

"Oh god, Miles it's so bad this time." Chewy gasped. He had seen all the other times. All the cuts and bruises, the scars were relentless. "Maya was upset last night and I comforted her. We hung out and I broke curfew by an hour. My mom knew where I was at. I texted her but of course deadbeat dad didn't/" Miles explained. Winston sighed. Miles got so down whenever his dad pulled shit like that."She will never date a guy who gets beaten by her father." Miles phone went off. It was a text from Maya: _Hey haven't you around today. Had fun last night._

"I can't face her after that text." Miles said. He showed Chewy the text. Winston brainstormed for a minute. "I'll distract Maya, skip any class you have with her." Chewy told him. "Just French that will be easy. Thanks Chewy." Miles said. Miles put his cover on and went to class.

"I don't get how we almost kiss then I don't see him the next day!" Maya said frustrated. She really liked Miles. She wanted to spend time with him and get to know him more. "He's probably sorting out his feelings." Tristan said. Maya sighed. "I'm gonna go look for Winston he would know where Miles is." Maya said running off.

Maya stopped him and actually tripped and fell into sunglasses. Maya picked them up and realized they were Miles's sunglasses. "I know these are Miles's sunglasses and I didn't tackle you by the way but where is he?" Maya asked holding the sunglasses up. "Give them up Matlin" Winston said glaring at her. "Not until you tell me where Miles is and will return them to him myself." Maya stated. She wouldn't give this up. She was a very stubborn person.

Winston sighed. "I don't know why in this world why he likes you." Winston said. "Tell me!" Maya shrieked. "Okay okay Matlin. Second door on the left." Winston finally gave up. He was nervous for Maya to see what was going on.

Maya ran down the hallway. "Matlin!" Mr. Simpson called after her. "Sir, I can explain." Maya tried. "First warning. No running." Mr. Simpson warned. "Gotcha. No running." Maya said. She walked slowly to her locker which was nearby. It was the perfect cover for her. She could also easily spot the classroom Miles was in. Maya was really confused about Miles. She wanted answers. It also wasn't like him to just run off without saying something especially to her.

Maya turned around at her locker and saw Simpson wasn't there and bolted. She found the classroom easily. No other teachers caught running ether which was a good thing. Maya walked into the classroom slowly. Her stomach was doing flips at a hundred miles an hour. "Chewy?" Miles asked. "No it's Maya actually." Maya said nervous.

The room was dark so Maya put on the light. Maya was very surprised when she saw Miles. She went up to him and touched the bruise on his eye. Miles flinched in pain. "Who did this to you Miles?" Maya asked very concerned. Maya wanted to break out crying. Her heart broke at the sight of him like this. Miles seemed to be in so much pain.

"I fell…"Miles tried. He didn't want her to know he was beaten especially by his father. Miles thought she would never look at him the same. "Is that why you've been avoiding me since last night" Maya asked him. Miles walked to the nearby window. Miles sighed. He just starred at the window. Maya stood beside him and took his hand and started caressing it.

"My father…" Miles started. He tried to speak more but he couldn't. Maya just looked at him. "It's okay. I promise. " Maya reassured him. Miles sat Maya down. He took her hand and held it. "Listen he hits me and it's why I've done so much stuff." Miles started saying. Maya went up and just wrapped her arms around him as he went on explaining.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My last chapter for this story! It's so bittersweet. I love this story and writing matlingsworth has been awesome and I love it. I am currently working on two more stories of matlingsworth so you can't get rid of me yet haha. I'll have the first chapter of one of them uploaded soon! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and comments ive gotten about this story. It means a lot and I hope you guys continue to read more of my stuff. Excuse this chapter, I really didn't know how to end it so I tried anyways heres the last chapter!

Chapter 6:

"Maya so I heard some fancy little rumor today." Tristan said with a devilish smile. He sat by Maya who was at a lunch table with Winston and Miles. "Go for it." Maya replied. "That you and Miles are dating." Tristan said. Maya and Miles looked at each other and smiled. They also blushed at the same time. "Duh!" Winston shouted. Everyone laughed at Winston's comment. "Maya, does he knows about?" Tristan asked. Maya nodded. "Yeah I do know and we won't bring it up. It's fine." Miles told Tristan. He didn't want Maya to feel bad. All he wanted to do was make her happy. Miles put his arm around Maya and she cuddled up next to him.

Winston was glad his friends were happy. "Maya knows about your dad right?" Winston asked curiously. "Yeah, she does. After that day we talked and worked everything out. There's absolutely no secrets." Miles said. He smiled at Maya and brushed a hair out of her face. "Maya helped me with a lot and I'm just thankful. My parents are also getting a divorce." Miles said. Winston was so shocked he almost fell out of his chair. Maya saw the look on Miles face. It dropped as soon as he said that last sentence. He loved his friends so much he wanted to tell them cause all four of them had been through so much.

Miles still had the sad look on his face ten minutes later after Maya tried changing the subject. She pulled his arm and looked at him. "Let's go over here for a minute." Maya said getting up. Miles got up and Maya took his hand and interlocked it with hers. They went to a nearby bench. "You okay?" Maya asked concerned. "You were upset back there.." Miles sighed. He tried holding back the tears he was having. Talking about his parents really struck a chord with him. 'They are still my parents. My dad's done so much and it's not fair but it still really hurts." Miles said. By then, he had tears rolling down his face. Maya kissed him softly then pulled back. She wiped away his tears and just held him in her arms.

"I promise everything will be okay. When everything gets wrong I will always be here." Maya said trying to cheer him up. "Thank you Maya Matlin. I don't know what I'd do without you." Miles told her. He honestly didn't know why Maya was with him. Especially all the stuff that's happened in the past and such. They went back to the table hand in hand and in smiles. "So no more trouble Miles?" Winston asked with a smile. Miles laughed a little. Maya was also wondering the answer to that question. Part of her wanted him just to be the guy she really like not the reputation he had. "Not bad trouble but I'm not going back to my old ways that's for sure." Miles replied. Maya sighed in relief. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Stop being so cute guys!" Tristan gushed. "I haven't been this happy since…" Maya started. "Maya. It's fine." Tristan said with a look. "Since Cam." Maya said finally. It took her everything to say that. She was relived and happy at the same time that she could finally say his name again. "I never thought I'd say this but Miles I have to hand it to you. You have a great influence on her. She would've said Cam's name before. Maya gave Tris a look. "I'm right here." She stated. "I'm glad I can be there for someone who deserves to be happy." Miles said. Maya had never smiled so hard when Miles said that. Maya thought she would never be happy after Cam. As crazy as Miles's life was and was crazy Maya's was they would get through it together. In the end, they had each other.


End file.
